


House of Galathilion

by kiry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档 一个非常可惜没有写完的故事Thranduil和Legolas没有西渡，他们活在白树的树荫下，等着一次又一次人类的转世。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	1. 00

Bilbo Baggins发现自己误入仙境。

他做了三十五年无神论者，不相信一切超自然事物存在。他没有主观改变自己宗教信仰的意图，前提是你想出一个比“误入仙境”更贴切的形容，或者——

比眼前的年轻男人更明艳美丽的人。

Bilbo Baggins先生握紧热气腾腾的咖啡，目光扫视来往的人群。他是个飞贼——用现代社会的话来说，他是一名出色的小偷。这位身材矮小面容和善的先生有一双意想不到的快手，他在握住你的手的那一刻，从假指甲到腕表，只要他愿意，都会悄悄溜进他的口袋里，而这时候你也许还在为他的彬彬有礼微笑呢。

当然也有失败的案例，比如说Thorin Oakenshield探长。失败的战果往往就是在法律的灰色地带上走一走，掏一掏某个嫌疑犯的口袋之类的。但毕竟成功的几率远高于前者，比如说迎面而来的这位心怀鬼胎的先生。Bilbo看准时机倾倒咖啡——“哦对不起”“上帝啊您的衣服没事吧”“好的先生再见”——然后一个金闪闪的戒指落在他手掌上。

它很轻，也很重，不知名的文字刻在戒身，闪动着诡秘的光芒。Bilbo为这个神秘的小玩意儿屏住呼吸，然后小心翼翼地把它塞进口袋里，轻轻拍了拍。这绝不是第一次他折腾自己的呼吸频率。

那位先生反应非常灵敏。“它不见了！它不见了！我的宝贝！”他在Bilbo试图逃走时尖叫一声，苍白的脸上两只眼珠愤怒得瞪大。“小偷！骗子！他偷走了我的宝贝！”

Bilbo迅速蹿到了一条小巷。它通往米尔科街，甩掉怪人之后他可以在那里逗留一会儿。不幸的是，疯狂先生的感官似乎也非常敏锐。他迅速回头往B.B先生的方向瞥了一眼，嘶哑地说着什么（“我的宝贝，他跑不远……我会找到你的，我的宝贝”），随后向着Bilbo躲进的小巷里追过来。

一场苦手的追逃战。疯狂先生的体力好得过分，虽然他驼着背，步履蹒跚，眼神凶恶。Bilbo庆幸自己有一双厚实的脚板和矮个子，这为他在五秒钟之内逃离对方的视线、缩在一个垃圾箱后边提供了极大的帮助。他喘着气，拼命减小自己呼吸的声音——这也不是最后一次——就在这时，他瞥见了那个奇怪的店名：House of Galathilion。

Galathilion屋。

嘶哑的怒吼在物理意义上更加接近，却慢慢远离了Bilbo的意识。他感觉自己像梦游仙境里的爱丽丝一样不受控制地往树洞屋走去。

仿佛有跳跃的兔子一闪而过，他推开了那扇门。

一瞬间，Bilbo Baggins发现自己误入仙境。

屋中有一颗巨大的白树——倒不如说整间屋子就是一颗巨大的白树，粗壮的树干扎根在屋中，修长的树枝盘旋于顶墙。与白树相照应的，房间周围满满遍布各种绿叶植物，却奇特得恰好避开白树伸展的所有空间，哪怕有一株浅色的绿植已经被树枝挤入墙角。

Bilbo的打量被一抹忽然闪现的金色打断。那是个年轻男人——哦，上帝——他不过二十出头，英俊得惊人，金发泉涌般散落双肩，水晶蓝眼睛，以及形状奇怪、精灵似的耳朵。他再次屏住呼吸——仍然不是最后一次。

“Bilbo Baggins先生，”年轻人说，嗓音富有磁性，沉淀了时光，“果然您又是第一个……请跟我进来吧，Ada会很高兴看见您的。”语毕对方露出一个温柔的微笑——阳光、露水、万物生机的春天——清澈到能让人联想到世界上任何美好的东西。

B.B先生有过短暂的犹豫——但他好奇心和冒险精神的一面占了上风，人们总是很难对美丽的东西说不不是吗，另外，精灵少年身上莫名其妙的可信感让他觉得似曾相识。

他带他绕过白树的时候Bilbo趁机完成他的观赏：一支颜色更为深沉的绿藤绕在浅色茎上，看上去正在试图把它拉开，从白树的逼近中走出来。他忍不住碰了碰树干，坚实的树木回应一声沉稳的“咚”作为应答。

“这是Galathilion。”精灵少年顺着Bilbo的动作也抚上古老的树木。“在中土它被称为‘白树‘，来自昔日王都刚铎。……我已经数不清给您讲解过多少遍了……但这大概是最后一次。”

“最后一次？”Bilbo不禁叫喊出来。明明是他印象中第一次见的人，但一想到这样美好的事物将永远退出他的生命，他就无可质疑地感到难过。“你们要搬出这条街了吗？其实除了米尔科街还有不少好地方……”

他再一次被打断。不是因为精灵少年的举动，而是纯纯粹粹的失声。他张着嘴唇，手指不住地颤抖，无法移开视线，忘记了呼吸。

里屋坐着另一位金发者。他漫不经心地坐在树木编织的座椅上，慵懒地投过来一道目光。如果说刚刚的少年是蓬勃的春天，那么这位先生的容颜则是浓烈鲜艳的秋天。他张扬、高调，眼中是翠色的湖泊，美貌足以铭记百年——还有和精灵少年一样的奇怪耳轮——不，这都不是最主要的，并不是他的脸。那人一出现，Bilbo的心就沉浸在那片湖水里，随着对方每一次呼吸溅起一圈圈涟漪。

他吃惊地察觉，他在瞬间就爱上了这位陌生人。

精灵少年打量过他难以言状的神情，对精灵先生展开了一个苦涩的笑容，轻声说：“Ada……第一百一十七，开始了。”

随后他们用一壶清香甘冽的茶水招待了他，精灵先生一挥手，屋中绿色的藤条迅速生长编织成一把座椅。Bilbo意识到他有一段漫长的故事要听。

“这会是一个很长很长的故事。”果不其然，精灵先生——随后Bilbo得知了他的名字是Thranduil——说，低沉的声音透出一丝疲惫。“你要保证能理解它，接受它，并在情绪平稳过后忘记它……一百一十六次表明，你都很好地做到了这一点。我希望你最后一次仍然能许诺我，答应我，亲爱的Bilbo Baggins。”

“我许诺。”回答得似乎有点太快了。他的心跳因为名字前缀的词足足漏跳了一拍。他刚刚在想什么来着……哦，你很难对美丽的东西说不，而且他好奇地渴求一个解答的心情太过强烈，以至于他的手指在衣兜里抠弄戒指的动作愈发凶厉。Thranduil的视线在鼓动的口袋停留了一会儿，若有所思地点点头。

“那么，就从the ring说起吧。”

Bilbo下意识捂紧口袋。

Thranduil——后来他得知了这位昔日的君王，一位货真价实的精灵——娓娓道来的故事让他不由得深陷其中。金发少年——Legolas，Thranduil的儿子，旧日王子——看着他为五军之战惊讶，为魔戒同盟的组成微笑，为双塔的奇战紧张，直到最终战争结束，Bilbo先是松了一口气，继而一种夹杂悲伤，慰藉和疑惑的复杂表情呈现在他脸上。Legolas发觉他的手指远离了那枚戒指。

“那么您知道了，就该明白戒指的危险性。所以我建议您把the ring保管在这白树屋里。”他说。“虽然经过长久岁月的洗礼，它的魔性早已不如从前，但保险起见。”

“为什么我知道了故事，可还是听不懂你在说什么？”Bilbo把疯狂先生——Gollum的戒指递给精灵，显得有点不高兴。

“别着急，Baggins先生。”他笑起来，就像无数次见过这表情似的，“魔戒的时代结束了，而我们的故事就此开始。”

“准确地说，开始在埃莱萨王阿拉贡去世之后。”他收回唇边的微笑，蓝眼睛陷入思绪。“请您别觉得吃惊，因为接下来的一切都是我个人的任性和固执。我无法回头，只能继续走下去。”

“我得告诉您，刚刚Ada所描述的那位善良坦荡，英勇无畏的刚铎人皇殿下——”Legolas显然已经重复过数不清次数的同一段话，但此时他白皙的脸颊上还是流露出深深的思念，和一抹可疑的微红。“Aragorn……是我的心上人。”

……WTH。

“埃莱萨王……Aragorn去世后，我本来已经打造好了灰船，将要如约和Ada以及我的友人Gimli共同西渡。出发前一天我最后一次回到他生活的白城故地重游，神差鬼使地来到城顶，看到了刚铎的白树：它正灿烂地开花，每一朵花都象征着无数种希望和可能性。就在那时我决定留在中土，寻找Aragorn所说的希望——人会有转世重生的说法，而我想我的永生总能等来一个全新的，鲜活的Aragorn出现。”

“我折断一支树枝，带着它来到我将要渡船离开的岸边。我告诉Ada我的想法，同时请求他独自西渡，结果不出意料地失败。（Thranduil嗤笑一声，随即叹息一声，而Bilbo感叹了一句‘like father like son.'）My king与我一同留在中土，而Gimli与我道别后远去。”

“我们在刚铎生活了一段时间——作为中土仅剩的最后两个精灵。期间没有任何Aragorn的消息，而我死守着最后一丝希望，留恋着不肯放手，足足守了一百年，直到没有人再熟知精灵这种生物。意外的是，我折断的这支白树枝竟然渐渐长成了一间屋子的形态。我发现它每开一次花，便能带来新的希望，引领我们进入新的世界。”

“每个世界都是不同的，但有一个共通点，就是，无论如何你们都会出现，通过种种纽带来到这间白树屋，与我们相遇，再离开——是的，天下没有不散的宴席，你们终究会离开。但这于我来说是一个无与伦比的好消息：世上存在可能性，我能体会到每个世界的变动。我会遇上无数个Aragorn……总会有一个真正属于我吧？”

Legolas忽然安静下来，不再言语。Bilbo无声地询问Thranduil，得到对方毫不留情的回答：“我的傻儿子坚信着，拉着我走过了一百一十六个不同的世界。如你所见，他始终一个人，没等来属于他'善良坦荡，英勇无畏'的Aragorn，反倒是耗尽了白树的花。对吧，Legolas？”

一记重击。金发精灵垂下头，流露出令人心痛的悲哀之情。Thranduil再度叹息，继续他未完成的解释：“白树不知何时已经是维系我们消逝的肉体的精力来源了，不然我们早就会灰飞烟灭……如今它还有最后一朵花。也就是说，我们会在这个世界里失去永恒的生命，如果这边的Aragorn一如既往……”

精灵王看着Legolas隐忍地闭上眼，没有说下去。他不用说完，Bilbo明白了一切：如若他一心苦等的爱人依旧远去，他将抱憾终生地离逝，在死后的荒芜里无尽空虚下去。

Legolas的呼吸在颤抖，却因为无声更加悲伤细腻。Thranduil站起来拥抱他的孩子，绿眸中温润的目光痛苦又无奈。Bilbo摸了摸眼眶，那里不知何时已是湿热一片，尴尬得连忙抓起杯子喝掉早已冰冷的茶。

“故事讲完了，Bilbo Baggins。”年长精灵轻声说。“现在，我要给你乖乖听完故事的奖励。”

他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，Legolas深吸一口气，眼中是雾蒙蒙的蓝色，很快淡去，趋于平静。随后他们来到另一个房间，木制地板上铺满了大大小小的精致木盒，除此之外墙上还有一幅……应该是精灵语的字迹，是空荡荡的屋中的一切。

“To wherever it may lead。”Legolas温柔的声音从Bilbo身后响起，准确地读出字迹。

“这里，精灵之友。”Thranduil略微思考，选中了一只木盒。“打开它。”

Bilbo照做了。那里面是一根白金珍珠项链，灿烂的光芒不亚于它主人的长发。“国王殿下，”他嗓子发干，结结巴巴地说，“我……我究竟何德何能，能得到您这件礼物？”

换来Thranduil一阵愉悦的轻笑声，旁边的王子也忍俊不禁地弯了弯唇角。“这是五军之战后你赠予我的礼物，霍比特人。”精灵王戏谑地瞅着他，“它的质量真的不错，我保留了三千多年，依旧如此美丽，就像你我的……友情。”

“而你刚刚说了几乎和Ada接过礼物时一样的话。”Legolas说。然后两个精灵微笑着看着Bilbo迅速低下头。

“我无法用言语表达我的感激和卑微的心，”Bilbo努力让自己的声音停止颤抖，“可如果这是您诀别的赠礼，请恕我拒绝这份礼物。”

Thranduil惊讶地挑眉。

“也许我会在你们结束永生之前死去，也许之后。但有生之年，我每当看到这条项链，都会想起有两颗星光在此熄灭，而我曾与他们共同呼吸……”Bilbo慢慢地，慢慢地说，“我会感到前所未有的伤潮，只因为今天听到一个悲壮的故事，以及做我命中注定的事——遇见你们，我亲爱的殿下。”

“哦，别这么称呼，Bilbo。”Legolas平静地说，他（每次）从悲伤中走出来都像重生的凤凰，更加美丽坚强。“昔日王都早已化为黄土，密林也不复存在，我们不过是两个扎根的流浪者罢了。”

Thranduil为“流浪者”这个词苦笑一丝：“没错，我们也沦为两个会老会死的生命体。这恰恰是我想用这件礼物让你记住的：一切都会开始，一切都会结束。没有永恒的生命，就像不存在毫无可能的事情。”他缓慢地向Bilbo靠近，“伤潮并不坏，留住它，却别被它溺毙。苦涩在最终的回味里终究会变为甘甜。”

国王的嘴唇在他的额头上印下一个祝福之吻。Bilbo体内的一部分在尖叫，一部分在为对方弯腰的姿势羞愧，更多的部分则是脱离掌控。他闭上眼——直挺挺倒在地上，失去意识。

「亲爱的Frodo：

展信安，孩子。我为我突如其来的远行道歉——但我急需一个答案。（这不是为什么一位我从未见过的名叫Smeagle的先生抓住我的领子问我他的宝贝去哪儿了的答案，也不是我为什么会带着一条昂贵的白金珍珠项链的答案）

请代我转告Thorin探长——Bilbo Baggins以他的人格担保，他真的不明白那位一口咬定他的先生是怎么回事，也不明白项链的来源。没人报案不是吗，所以项链我带走了。

我在那次奇怪的失忆后唯一的记忆是一个名字：Thrand……差不多的一个。如果你在米尔科街听到这个名字，请务必见见他，拜托了，Frodo，好孩子。

B.B」

收件人一阵头疼，勉强凭借自己良好的素养忍住揉烂信纸的冲动。Frodo Baggins记起来，他似乎正要去米尔科街的一家书店来着。


	2. 01

Thranduil自清晨中醒来。随后他很不愉快地意识到Bilbo Baggins已经被他们拖出去丢（放）到街上了——意味着伪装之上的白树屋中再也没有一片片繁枝茂叶，又变回了一家普通的书店/咖啡厅/餐馆……之类的。

他叹了口气，翻身从床上起来。失去树木的味道，空气更显得干燥难耐。好在书房里还有几盆花花草草——Thranduil一如既往地给它们浇水时，那盆绿萝中竟然开出了白色的小花。他才想起来春天即将来临了。

绿萝是三年前Elrond送给他的。

“你该住在森林里，”某一天Elrond端着这盆嫩绿的植物敲开白树屋的门，说。“你像个森林精灵，Thran。”

Thranduil当然不能告诉他自己就是森林精灵。因此他只是微笑接过那盆绿萝，并在阳台上腾出很大一片地方养着。它几次差点死掉，因为晒了过多阳光。Legolas一度把它搬进父亲的卧室中，后来又搬到书房。理由是植物的暗反应导致夜间呼吸不足（Legolas没有戳穿这个过于牵强的理由）。

曾经在森林中居住了上千年的精灵王不得不再次感慨植物的灵性与其顽强的生命力，它们甚至强过那些白树屋带不走的人——Elrond已经是上一个世界的回忆了，而他的绿萝却还在这里生气勃勃地成长。

Legolas在厨房准备早餐。千年以来他们早已习惯人类的食物，且不可置否地享受着。Thranduil很喜欢黄油融化在烤焦的土司上的气泡，可Legolas一向对此敬而远之，大多只吃水果作为早餐。

但今天……他看着桌上两份黄油土司和培根，他的儿子坐在其中一份面前，微微凝眉，切下一小块试探性地尝尝，眉间的褶皱愈深了。

“不喜欢的话不用勉强自己。”Thranduil试图拉过Legolas的盘子，被对方有些强硬地扣住手腕制止。很快他意识到自己的失神，抱歉地放开父亲的手，继续一言不发地皱着眉啃土司。

Thranduil安静地看了他一眼，也开始解决自己的早餐。Legolas的父亲有足够的耐心等儿子自愿开口——这点耐心与他三千多年不离不弃的陪伴相比不足一提。Legolas咽下又一块土司，给自己提供中场休息，把玩起手里的叉子。

“我不爱吃土司，在这个世界的Aragorn眼里会不会显得很怪？”他的问题突兀，轻敲两下碗边，又自言自语地回答，“也许第一百一十七次他就不爱吃土司了……上个以及上上上个Aragorn说烤焦的土司没有生吃健康，那么我应该直接吃？”

“对于这个世界的Aragorn，你似乎势在必得。”Thranduil很好地掩饰了他消极的情绪。

Legolas苦笑了一下。“你不知道我因为绝望被他训斥了多少次……”他所性扳开手指数起来，“在洛汉国的第一次，他和我争吵后转身离去；第二次他临死前，告诉我'别执着，去寻找新的希望'；第三次……第四次……还有Viggo Mortensen*，”想到这里精灵笑了，满满的怀念和祝愿。“他很严肃地告诉我我会是另一人的Orli，并且这个人一定会出现。”

Legolas继续他的下半场土司大战，一边断断续续地说着：“没想我的亲身经历在后人来看是一段传奇史诗。”他咬了一口培根，“……另外，我真的挺喜欢Orlando Bloom那个孩子的。”

“他和你很像。”Thranduil已经吃完了自己的一份，开始撕扯一瓣葡萄柚。“但他们都是人类，只是人类，利欲熏心的人类。”（他没提被Orlando惊艳目光包围时不自觉的得意笑容。）

“我们现在也是人类，Ada。”Legolas瞥了一眼父亲，“至少从存活的意义上来说，算是。”

吞下最后一口土司，他起身收拾好餐具准备把它们倒进洗碗机里，顺便将葡萄柚推到父亲面前。“我很感谢您与我一起等待Aragorn的这么多年。换句话说——”他忽然歪了歪头，似乎认真地想了一会儿，随后语句温柔地展开，“有你在真好，Ada。”

洗碗机折腾的声音让Thranduil如梦初醒。

“我等的从来都不是他。”精灵王看着Legolas的背影，喃喃自语。

—

“Frodo先生，前面就是米尔科街了！——我刚刚好像听到有人叫Bilbo在信里提过的名字，我们是不是应该回头看一眼？”

“安静点，Sam。连你也被Bilbo洗脑了吗？”Frodo头疼万分，“我们只有一个目的地，那就是书店。在找到Elrond老师推荐的那本《中土世界史》之前，我们最好把叔叔那些奇怪的念头抛到脑后。”

“可是我没听说这一带有书店啊……”圆脸的男孩小声反驳着，“被Bilbo洗脑莫名其妙来到这里的人明明是你吧？”

Frodo的感官很敏感，因此他听得清清楚楚。他回过头，十四岁少年清秀得有点像女孩子的脸严肃地板起来。“阅读是被人们忘记的好习惯，”他说，以一种“成熟”的大人口吻。“而我相信这条街的人（未知的Thrandy先生，他想）多少会捡起这习惯。”

……好吧，Frodo Baggins体内的那部分冒险精神钻出来了。

米尔科街偏离市中心稍远一点，兼具繁华与宁静。你能在这里买到所有叫得上名字的奢侈品，也可以在咖啡店什么都不点坐一下午。

一家干净宜人的书店就更不稀奇了。Frodo和Sam盯着那块刻上「Galathilion书店」的木牌，彼此间交换一个满意的眼神。卷发男孩先一步走上台阶轻叩大门，圆脸男孩站在他不远的身后——就像他一直做的，顺着前者的背影等待一扇门开启。

而先打开的却是来自他们背后的人的嗓子。“嘿，小家伙。Thran和他的小绿叶这会儿往往还没起呢。”嗓音苍老，却充满活力。

“呃，Gandalf？”Sam惊呼一声。

几乎是同时，门开了。一个白发的对上一个金发的，两个男孩夹在中间。霎时，四道不同的声音交集在空中。

“Ah，Mr.Greenleaf。”  
“Thran…Thrand！”  
“Mith…Gandalf？”  
“…Frodo？！”

在四个人全部错过相互之间的声音后，最早反应过来的是开门的金发美人。“总之请先进来坐坐吧，男孩们。白树书店也许会有你们意料不到的收获。” 他转身回屋，还为他们留了门。Frodo跟在他后面进来，然后是被称作Gandalf的老人，最后是Samwise Gamgee。

“Hmm，”一进店，穿着破旧灰袍的老人就拍了拍屋中结实的木柱，并从袍子里掏出一支老式烟斗，“看来你的朋友最近终于有好好做生意的打算了。”

金发美人——Frodo觉得他比他们大不了几岁——弯起唇角：“吸烟区在那边，他也在。“他抬起下巴指向里面的房间，”Ada会一如既往很乐意跟你聊一聊的。”

Frodo朝里面瞥了一眼，只看到高脚杯和一头更深的金发。Gandalf咕哝着“什么时候他的名字变成Ada了”之类的，走过去，带上门。

“好了，小伙子们，”绿叶少年转向他们，“除了一层五排，剩下的书架都在楼上，祝你们找到你们想要的。想喝什么告诉我，今天不是Ada就是Gandalf会为你们买单。”

Frodo点头道谢，拉着Sam直接走上二楼。他现在感觉复杂，有点难以呼吸——“Sam，”楼梯上一个绿叶看不到的角度，他凑近了圆脸男孩的耳朵压低声音，“我猜里屋那个深金发的人……我刚刚看到他了，他大概就是Bilbo要找的Thrand。”

“那我们怎么办？”Sam跳过了质疑他“真的吗”“你没看错吗”的环节，“Bilbo在信里除了说'见见他'之外还有别的吗？”

“没有了……”Frodo尽可能不发出动静地摇摇头，“不过我想我们有权询问Smeagle和项链的事？……你认为绿叶先生会知道吗？”

“现在还说被洗脑的人不是你？”Sam心里默念，而嘴上他当然是：“好啊，我们去吧。”大摇大摆地走进去；破门而入；翻窗户。等等，为什么不敲敲门等他开门？

“事实上，Sam…”Frodo犹豫地说出来，“我一个人去就可以了——这不是丢下你，我只是需要你帮我找找《中土世界史》。我们两个应该都不想要Elrond老师的单独补课，对吧？”

Sam听见他说“我只是需要你”。

人们总是难以对美丽的东西说不。卷发男孩拧起的眉心和一汪清泉的眸色让他无数加一次缴械投降。“好吧…”他妥协了，“但记得你遇到危险的话，就学两声猫头鹰叫。”

Frodo揉了揉他的头发，泉水中漾开一片笑意。“只不过是问个问题，我早已在八年的学校生活里充分掌握了这项技能。去找书吧。”

男孩“嗯”了一声，爬完通往二楼的几步台阶，消失在书架之中。Frodo下楼，向绿叶颔首问好时，并没有注意到他藏在金发下的耳朵动了动。然后，它们的主人皱起眉。

杯中酒液的色泽非常漂亮：一滴一滴如水一般清澈透明，却又有缥缈细丝沉淀在酒中。灰袍接过这一杯结晶的生命小饮一口——老人表情的精彩足以证明这酒液的威力。Gandalf随后细细品了品，发现除了“好酒”两个字之外，没什么能形容概括刚才的味道。

“它的酿造方法很简单。”Thranduil慢慢品尝属于自己的一杯，“——时间。”

“是从你祖父或更高的长辈那里流传下来的吗？”Gandalf好奇地问。被问到的人沉默不语，只是一边轻晃酒杯一边神游到思绪的无尽远方。

老人眨了眨眼，没有放过他的打算。“我看我们最好换个话题——我知道是你把Baggins先生丢到街上的，也是你给他那条白金珍珠项链的。可怜的老Bilbo告诉了我一切，而我下意识地想到'嘿，这不会和米尔科街金色精灵的传说有关吧'。很自然地，你和绿叶的脸浮现在我面前……哦，顺带一提，他已出门远行，在我们说话的功夫探寻着历史的痕迹。”

这幅口吻不但没有动摇Thranduil，反而让他笑出来了。“天哪，Mithrandir——让我再叫一遍这个名字——你总是这么睿智聪慧，有时甚至睿智聪慧得令人生厌。”

“…这个名字有什么特殊的意义吗？”Gandalf继续发问，“它美妙悦耳，像精灵之歌，听起来不像人类的语言……等等，你们该不会真的是精灵吧？”

敲门声恰到好处地打断这场谈话。

“Gandalf？Thrand先生？我可以进来吗？”是属于Frodo稚嫩的少年声线。（楼上的Sam庆幸他选择了最后一种进门的方法）

Gandalf的目光依旧盯着Thranduil的脸。良久，他决定放弃探索那张面如止水的脸孔，站起身打开门。“进来吧。”他说，在少年一边打量四周一边踏入屋内后向门外跨一步。“现在谈话的权力交给你，孩子。”

他关上门。而Frodo终于独自迎来和Thranduil对面的修罗场。十四岁的孩子在高压视线之下做不了什么，好在他很快温和下来。“坐吧，Frodo Baggins，我猜你会有很多问题要问我。”

察觉到他用的是“要”问他，说明他已经做好回答的准备了（其实没做好准备的人是他自己）。Frodo松开握紧的双手，开始他的提问。

“请问您是Thrand先生吗？”

深金发美人挑眉。“我更喜欢别人叫我的全名，Thranduil。是的。”

“您认识我叔叔吗？……您肯定认识Bilbo，因为您认识Gandalf。”Frodo嘀咕着，只不过他的声音大了一点，“而Gandalf是Bilbo最好的朋友。”

“唔，就像你说的，我认识Bilbo。”

意识到自己无意的自言自语全部被听到的少年赶紧尴尬地追问：“那么那位Smeagle先生呢？他为什么一口咬定Bilbo偷了他的东西，就在刚刚被发现在米尔科街，靠近这家书店的路口？”

Thranduil的表情忽然严峻起来。“Frodo Baggins，”他以一种完全不同于刚才的语气又叫了一次少年的全名，“你知道你叔叔是个惯偷，并且真的从他身上偷走一样东西吗？”

Frodo露出一点被吓到了的样子。“知道……不知道。他偷了什么？……不对，Bilbo偷了什么为什么他自己不知道？……难道——”

这个世界的人都聪明过头了。有人在心底这么评价。而这会给他们带来大麻烦……也可能会改变一个大麻烦。

“难道这件东西在白树书店里，你们抢走了它？”Frodo顾不上Thranduil不怎么好看的脸色，直接说出自己的猜测。少年向后更深地缩在座椅里，流露出戒备的神色。

*传说中的VO平行世界（


	3. 一个番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在故事开始之前

他流血了。  
并不很多，只是额头上的伤口摸起来很深。他能碰到一块坚硬的玻璃渣埋在里面，手不安分地来来回回动了几遍——然后疼得眼泪差点掉下来。  
不过成功躲开橱窗玻璃被砸碎的店老板终归是好事，Estel含着泪花偷笑了一下。  
不幸的是，他逃到了一条不认识的街。  
现在是晚上十一点钟，周遭一片漆黑寂静，一盏惨淡的路灯闪烁着昏黄诡异的光。Estel吞了吞口水，一只手颤抖地摸上腰间的短刀。他感觉有什么东西在接近自己，越来越近，直到一双手从身后抓住他——  
他被提起来了。Estel悲哀地发现把自己提起来的人太过高大以至于他的双脚距离降落地面可有好远一段距离呢。对方晃了晃他，对，充满恶意的。男孩在眩晕的同时感觉自己额头上的伤更为疼痛。  
“你是要自己回去，还是我抓你回去交给Amonlanc先生？”抓住他的那个人冷淡——呃应该说是凶恶，地问。  
Estel试图向后方踹一脚，稚嫩的小阴谋被对方毫不留情地看穿，他抓住了他的脚，并且顺势拍打上去。屁股一疼，他倒是被人放下来了，但那只手又不依不饶地揪上了他的耳朵。  
额头因为散乱头发的刮蹭更疼了，似乎又有血液流出来。Estel挣扎之间“嘶”地吸了一口冷气，泪水在眼眶里打转。他现在很饿，很冷，很疼。最后导致他觉得很委屈。  
那人听到他隐约的啜泣，叹气松了手。“哪儿疼？”他问，有点不耐烦似的，拉着他的胳膊往稍微光亮一点的地方走。Estel用另一只没被他扯住的手擦擦眼睛，拭去雾蒙蒙的一片，这时那人也停下了脚步。  
“嘶——”  
这次吸了一口气的人换成他。Estel借着路灯光抬头看了他一眼，是个很好看的少年（也许不止是很），但是太奇怪了。他那表情就好像我是他失散多年的弟弟……男孩来不及多想，下一秒他被扯进那个少年的怀抱。  
他的衣服应该挺干净的吧……Estel震惊之余没来由地考虑到这一点，而我流着血，身上沾满泥土和污垢。  
对方可一点没有因此放开他的迹象。拥抱的力道非常紧，甚至是贪婪的。他听到他叫：“Aragorn……”尾音在颤抖。  
认错人了吗？Estel疑惑地猜测。他们相贴的身体持续了很久，直到他放开他，他才记起来自己应该回抱一下的。  
而接下来对方的态度来了个大转变——少年眼中莫名的情动在看到他的额头时转变为惊讶、心疼以及懊悔：“天哪，你受伤了！”他赶紧站起来拉住他的手。“来吧，跟我走，我得给你清理一下。”  
他们穿过Estel跑来时的窄路，男孩在漆黑中下意识握紧了他的手，收到他的轻笑和回握：“你居然怕黑吗，小游侠？”  
“我只是害怕摔倒。”他倔强地别过脸，然后又飞快转回来，“你还没告诉我你是谁，你是那家店的人对不对？”  
“保密。”少年狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。“不过有我在的话，你可以免受Amonlanc先生的责罚，还可以享受他店里最好吃的甜点。”  
“真的吗！”Estel兴奋地叫嚷，结果乐极生悲再次扯动了伤口，痛得他捂住额头，惹得少年忍俊不禁。  
男孩从手掌的指缝中看着他，小声咕哝：“你一定是上天赐予我的天使……你叫什么名字？”  
“你可以叫我Leggy。”Leggy说，露出第一个他看见的微笑。“曾经有很多人跟我说过类似的话，但直到刚才，我从没觉得它这么动听。”  
“那么天使阁下，你肯定知道我的名字了？”  
“嗯……”他装作认真思考，“这个脏兮兮的、淘气的小家伙，他应该有一个机灵的名字……Estel怎么样？”  
他为那明显的哄孩子的语气红了脸，然而嘴角却不由自主地翘起。“很正确，但你刚刚为什么叫我Aragorn……还是什么别的？”  
他忽然停住的脚步让男孩意识到这可能不是个好问题。不过在他犹豫着道歉之前对方就继续牵着他的手向前走。Estel闷闷不乐地品味他的沉默，来时长到没有尽头的路，在Leggy身边好像只有一步就能走完。  
他很快看见了金发的店老板，在兢惧中瑟缩了一下，随后悄悄躲到Leggy身后。男人的目光对上他的时候，先是和少年如出一辙的惊讶，随后涌上来的便是一些他读不懂的色彩。  
“我需要一块兰巴斯和'那个'，Ada。”Leggy对店老板简单点下头，马不停蹄牵着他往店里走，宛如回家一般自然。男孩离开店老板的视线时明显松了一口气，这让少年的唇角弯起来。  
店中扎根着一株白树。其实Estel在刚刚砸玻璃的时候就看到了……可原来它居然这么高壮，这么美。更不可思议的是，一圈圣洁的金色光芒正围绕着白树，以花蕊的姿态纷纷落回树枝上一朵纯白的花中。他张大嘴，想把今天看到的一切美丽事物都收于眼底，但Leggy似乎不愿意多在那棵白树边逗留，他的掌心非常温暖，男孩怎么也不想放开，于是便顺从地被牵到沙发上。  
Leggy手里拿着棉签和酒精：“闭眼，Estel。我要先把这块玻璃取出来。”他给他止了血，擦干净男孩的脸，并把他的一只手放在自己肩上。“这会有点慢，有点疼…觉得疼就抓紧我。”  
他乖乖闭上眼，一个冰冷的东西贴上他的额头，缓缓戳进伤口中。Estel咬紧嘴唇，一道淡淡的齿痕印上唇瓣。他强忍着没叫出声，也没抓住Leggy，倒是把他自己的衣服下摆揉出褶皱来。  
然后痛苦慢慢减轻。期间店老板放下过什么东西，他闻到了糖霜的甜香味，同时好奇地猜测涂在额头上的“那个”是个什么神奇的东西——嗯？好像伤口愈合了？  
少年抚摸着他的脸颊：“好了，睁眼吧……这是个秘密哦。”他摸着他额头上长好的伤痕，随后在那里柔柔地吻了一下。红着脸反应过来之后，Estel发现自己又被他抱在怀里。  
很轻缓，很舒服。他搭在Leggy肩上的手这才收紧起来，向上搂住他的脖颈。“谢谢你。”男孩趴在他耳边说——诶等等耳朵是尖的？！精灵吗？！  
出于一个自然的举动——他的手悄悄缩回来，捏住耳朵上尖尖的部分——  
怀里的人几乎瘫软下来。“啊……嗯……”一声奇怪的呻吟吹在Leggy靠着他的颈窝里。他偷笑着得寸进尺地咬了一下他的耳尖，这下好像把Leggy惹火了。少年逃也似的推开他转身去拿桌上的点心，但他能清楚地看见被他触碰过的地方，还有脸颊，染上的一片红晕。  
“吃吧。”他不太高兴似的把盘子撂得一声脆响，看到Estel无辜无措的眼神，没过多久紧绷的脸又软和下来，轻声说：“这是很久以前我家乡的一种食物，它原本其实一点都不好吃，干巴巴的。但我一度认为它是这个世界上最美味的食物。”看到男孩因为那句“不好吃”动作定格在放入嘴里的前一秒，他笑着继续解释：“这是改良版的，味道好很多，加入了枫糖浆和糖霜…但我总觉得缺了点什么。”  
Estel半信半疑地尝了一口，甜腻的面饼几乎入口即化。大概是自己的表情太生动地表现出“好吃”，Leggy又笑了——他今天晚上好像笑了很多次，可之前那副冷冰冰的样子，无论如何都不像爱笑的人。他盯着那个笑容看了好久，看得瞳孔里的人凑近来揉他的头发。  
“我就这么好看吗？”  
“嗯……”男孩含着叉子，目光执着地不肯移开，“我真想永远这么看着你。”  
Leggy惊讶地挑眉，手滑下来托住他的后颈。“小家伙，”他磨蹭着他的脖子，眯起眼睛带着点威胁意味似的问，“谁教你那么说的？”  
“没人教我。”他露出一个羞涩的微笑，“刚刚我心里…我心里有一个地方是这样告诉我的，我就这么说了。”  
下一秒男孩忽然收起笑容。“Leggy，你哭了？”  
“啊？”  
他借着男孩的手感受到奇异的湿润，看到慌乱的Estel又眨了眨眼睛止住泪水。“没事，真的。”他把他拉得更近，直到两人抵着额头，那上面还有Leggy亲吻的余温。“我只是…太开心了。”  
“开心？”  
“嗯。”他笑着说，“很久、很久没人跟我这么说话了。”  
“我很高兴你为我开心，Leggy。”男孩这么说着的同时试探性地托住了他的后脑勺——他当然明白那是什么节奏。他们的气息越来越近，鼻尖相触，蹭上对方的嘴唇，然后开始接吻。  
这是一个充满笨拙和温柔的吻。男孩紧张地舌头都不敢伸（或者说他根本没有舌吻的概念），他微微叹息，压了压他的唇瓣之后便分开一些，但仍然额头相抵。  
Estel忽然非常想哭——一个十岁的孩子忍耐力不会多高明，他紧靠着精灵流泪，湿润的泪水沾满对方的脸颊。Amonlanc不知何时站在他们身后，冷冷地，轻飘飘地宣告：“时间到了。”  
Leggy擦干他的泪水后他看到白树的金光更为明亮。那光亮似乎在指引着精灵去往新的世界——他不能到达的世界。  
“我还能再见到你吗？”刚被擦干的泪水又要落下，Estel拽住少年离去的步伐，急切地问。  
“我想不会了，亲爱的男孩。”少年的笑容还是很温柔，但透着一股坚定的意志。“等我走远，你可以享受所有的甜点。”  
“我宁愿不要！”他依旧死死抓着Leggy的衣角，尽管它在他手里逐渐变得透明。“告诉我，我该怎么找到你！”  
Leggy笑着摇了摇头。他的身影渐渐透明，Estel抓住的东西化为乌有。一片安静。  
光芒散落，糖果屋重归寂静，就像他独自走过的黑夜。Estel的拳头还在紧握虚无，他松开僵硬的手指，把脸庞埋入掌间，重重地喘了几口气，终于没有哭。

很久以后，年迈的Aragorn回想起那个精灵时，一切仍是历历在目。老人完成最后一丝微弱的呼吸，闭上双眼，仿佛听到了时日久远的回答和誓言。  
“你不用找我……我会来找到你的。”  
他的嘴角勾起一个微笑，感觉自己正通往新的世界。


End file.
